Arisa Hiroshi
Arisa Hiroshi (亜利沙寛), originally known by her birth-name of Lisa Hiroshi (利沙寛), is the Tsuji daughter of Kenji Hiroshi and Lisa Yadōmaru, and was the result of a drunken one-night stand some years prior to the First Spiritual War during her father's training with the Visored. Her godparents are Kei Yume and Anna Satonaka, and she was raised by her mother and the Visored in , though she stayed with Van Satonaka's family throughout the events of the . During the ten years of peace that reigned following the defeat of and the , Lisa served briefly as the Lieutenant of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13 under the Captaincy of her mother. When her mother left to return to the World of the Living prior to the outbreak of the First Spiritual War, Lisa went with her, and the two ran a book-store together. Unlike her siblings Lisa never officially joined the Ryū Order even at the height of the war with Averian. She didn't become a major player in spiritual matters until after the events of The Collapse where she consoled Kentaro regarding the event. Lisa maintained a loosely affiliated and non-combative role amongst her brother's followers and actually spent her time maintaining her father's library and research notes. In addition she is one of a select number of people who is aware of Kenji and Kusaka's current location. Appearance Lisa was noted to closely resemble her mother by her brother Kentaro, who claimed the only thing she inherited from Kenji physically where his blood-red eyes. As such she possessed a similar build to Lisa; a slim waist, an average bust, and generous curves which led many to note that she was quite attractive. Four years prior to the Collapse she kept her naturally violet-coloured hair at neck-length with a sideways fringe and bangs that neatly framed her face, in addition to square-rimmed glasses that served to prominently highlight her eyes. Following the Collapse Lisa's hair had grown to roughly shoulder-length, but she retained her sideways fringe out of habit. Her choice of clothing usually consisted of a sleeveless dress of a white colouration, that reached the top of her knee and a pair of black sandals, often without . Personality Lisa shares a close bond with her half-siblings, notably calling Kentaro by the pet-name "Kenny", and being a close confident of Kay, who was the one to inform her of the events surrounding the Collapse. She is a calm and fun-loving young woman with a penchant for mischief. She and Kentaro where once thick as thieves as children and maintained this relationship into their adulthood, even after going four years without seeing one another. History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I :Main article -- Bleach: War of the Worlds. Kagamino City arc *Fun in Atlantic City (photograph) Bount Incident *Bount Incident Part V (first appearance) Quincy Blood War saga *Blood War Inquel V (mentioned) Part IV :Main article -- Bleach: Cataclysm. Post-Collapse Events *Taking a Break Equipment *'Bakkōtō:' Although she has yet to be seen wielding the weapon in battle Lisa is the owner of Kenji's strongest Bakkōtō creation, which is currently sealed within his laboratory underneath Kenji's old bar. *'Renkei:' Lisa wears her bracelet on her right wrist. Its partner is worn by her father Kenji, though very few know of this. This would explain how Kenji has such in-depth knowledge regarding Kentaro and his plans. Powers and Abilities Spirit Weapon Quincy: Kampfstil Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes References & notes Category:Characters Category:Female